Weirdness of life
by Hiyayaka
Summary: This is a harrypotter and sailor mix. ( I well cintinue it if I get 5 reviews) Give me a break! I got lots of hw! It's high school!
1. Not a feeling to be found

Weirdness. By Hiyayaka dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo.com  
  
Once upon a time there were princesses for every single planet. Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and the Moon. The princess of the moon of course rules over all. The princess of the moon was loved by all. Her father was Salazar Slytherin. He came from a different dimensions of course. The beautiful silver haired, crystal blue eyes princess was, as the sailor story told you. Reborn and all that except, she never truly loved Darien and no crystal Tokyo will be built. In fact, she never liked the inner scouts or Darien. They pick on her to much, are to mean and they make her use all her powers for their benefits.  
  
On her sixteenth year the princess could no longer stand their abuse so she and the outer scouts/princess made a plan to go to her father's dimension. Their fathers were also from that dimension. Don't ask who they are. Their fathers were followers of the moon princess's father. Setsuna or Sailor Pluto knew about what was going on in that dimension, so everything was fine. They live at the old Slytherin mansion.  
  
Oh k. Story starts now!!!!! By the way, Saturn is the same age as moon.  
  
******--------------------------------------------------******  
  
Michiri and Alex took Serena and Hotoru shopping for Hogwarts supply. They all went to Gingotts first to get money from their dead fathers volts. It was funny. The goblins were so surprise when the four came to get money out of volts the hadn't been touch for over a thousand years! Then they went shopping. Alex and Michiri went to buy books and stuff while Hotoru and Serena wondered around. Serena and Hotoru goes to the fifth year while Alex and Michiri goes to the seventh year.  
  
They went into a large bookstore with many powerful spell books. They saw a girl with long wild brown hair looking intently at a book. They went over to talk to her.  
  
(( Author:: I'm very lazy. Excuse my grammar. Not checking them or looking them over))  
  
Serena,, " Hi! I'm Serena and this is Hotoru. May I have your name?"  
  
Hermione,, "My name is Hermione Granger. What school are you going to?"  
  
Hotoru,, " We're going to Hogwarts."  
  
Serena,, " We're going to be in the fifth years. We were home schooled before this year."  
  
Hermione,, "I'm a fifth year to! Would you like to eat lunch with me?"  
  
Serena,, " Sure! Hey, your magic feels weak. Are you a muggle born?"  
  
Hermione,, " Yeah. Are you one of those pure blood only people?"  
  
Serena and Hotoru shook their heads. Hermione sighed. They were walking out of the store with Serena in the lead when Serena bumped into someone. A very handsome someone. He had pale blonde hair and gray blue eyes and an arrogant air about him. She blushed. Serena apologized to him under her breath and walked away. Not far from the store Serena looked back. The guy was still looking at her. (( More like staring)) Hermione and Hotoru caught her looking back. Hotoru giggles.  
  
"Looks like someone developed a crush!" Hotoru practically squealed.  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy. He's one of those 'only pure blood' people." Said Hermione.  
  
"Oh! That's okay. My dad is one of those people too." Said Serena.  
  
They went into one of the restaurants. Hermione lead them to a table with to boys. One had flaming red hair and the other had messy black hair and a lighting scar on his forehead. Hermione introduced them. The one with red hair is Ron Weasley and the one with black hair is Harry Potter.  
  
***** Harry tells the story*****  
  
Harry was surprise when the girls doesn't know who he is. That is until Hermione told them about them being locked away from the world. The girl name Serena is really beautiful but he likes the one with black hair better. He felt an invisible force pulled him to her. Her name is Hotoru. She has short black hair and purple eyes. Purple? Weird but cute.  
  
Hotoru,, "You don't want to fall for her," she pointed at Serena "If you're not a pure blood."  
  
Did he mention that they can't date impure wizards? Harry sighed. He  
  
looked at the restaurant's entrance and what did he see? Draco Malfoy coming towards them. He was eyeing Serena.  
  
"Well hello miss. What's your name?" Draco asks Serena, ignoring Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hotoru answered for Serena of course.  
  
"My name is Hotoru and this is Serena." She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"The name is Draco Malfoy" Draco didn't dare make a comment at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They look like friends of hers.  
  
"Bye all. We got to go now." Serena said as she and Hotoru got up. They looked towards the door. Following their line of sight Harry could see a boy and girl of about eighteen. The boy has short blonde hair and the girl had sea blue hair?  
  
"Princess, Firefly! We're leaving now!" The boy hollered while giving Harry, Ron and Draco menacing looks.  
  
"Coming!" Serena and Hotoru cried out in unison.  
  
As soon as Serena and Hotoru left Draco walked out like nothing had happen.  
  
To be continue................ 


	2. authors note: I'm greatly hurt!

!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN"  
  
!-- saved from url=(0165)http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?MsgId=3393_175841_9724_1273_1031_0_339_1863_4002472778&YY=33474&inc=25&order=down&sort=date&pos=0&view=a&head=b&box=Inbox --  
  
!--web80606--!-- --HTMLHEADTITLEYahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo.com/TITLE  
  
META http-equiv=Content-Type content="text/html; charset=windows-1252"  
  
SCRIPT !-- if (typeof top.frames["wmailmain"] != "undefined") {  
window.open("http://mail.yahoo.com", "_top"); } var ypim_color = "blue"; // -- /SCRIPT  
  
SCRIPT   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/ylib_dom.js"/SCRIPT  
  
SCRIPT language=JavaScript   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/pim.js"/SCRIPT  
  
SCRIPT language=JavaScript   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/pim_css.js"/SCRIPT  
  
NOSCRIPT  
  
META http-equiv=Refresh content="0; URL=/ym/login?nojs=1"/NOSCRIPT  
  
STYLE type=text/css.replbq {  
  
WIDTH: 100%  
  
}  
  
DIV.buttonmenu {  
  
BORDER-RIGHT: #666 1px solid; BORDER-TOP: #666 1px solid; Z-INDEX: 1; VISIBILITY: hidden; BORDER-LEFT: #666 1px solid; WIDTH: 50px; BORDER-BOTTOM: #666 1px solid; WHITE-SPACE: nowrap; POSITION: absolute; BACKGROUND-COLOR: #fff  
  
}  
  
UNKNOWN {  
  
WIDTH: auto  
  
}  
  
#replytop {  
  
PADDING-RIGHT: 18px; BACKGROUND-POSITION: right 50%; BACKGROUND-IMAGE: url(http://us.i1.yimg.com/us.yimg.com/i/us/pim/bn/downdiv_1.gif); BACKGROUND-REPEAT: no-repeat  
  
}  
  
#replybottom {  
  
PADDING-RIGHT: 18px; BACKGROUND-POSITION: right 50%; BACKGROUND-IMAGE: url(http://us.i1.yimg.com/us.yimg.com/i/us/pim/bn/downdiv_1.gif); BACKGROUND-REPEAT: no-repeat  
  
}  
  
#forwardtop {  
  
PADDING-RIGHT: 18px; BACKGROUND-POSITION: right 50%; BACKGROUND-IMAGE: url(http://us.i1.yimg.com/us.yimg.com/i/us/pim/bn/downdiv_1.gif); BACKGROUND-REPEAT: no-repeat  
  
}  
  
#forwardbottom {  
  
PADDING-RIGHT: 18px; BACKGROUND-POSITION: right 50%; BACKGROUND-IMAGE: url(http://us.i1.yimg.com/us.yimg.com/i/us/pim/bn/downdiv_1.gif); BACKGROUND-REPEAT: no-repeat  
  
}  
  
@media All   
  
{  
  
UNKNOWN {  
  
POSITION: relative  
  
}  
  
}  
  
/STYLE  
  
SCRIPT  
function SynchMoves(which)  
{  
if(which==1) document.showLetter2.destBox.selectedIndex = document.showLetter.destBox.selectedIndex;  
else document.showLetter.destBox.selectedIndex = document.showLetter2.destBox.selectedIndex;  
}  
  
function Move() {  
var sl = document.showLetter;  
var dbox = sl.destBox;  
if(dbox.options[dbox.selectedIndex].value == "@NEW") {  
nn = window.prompt("Please enter a name for your folder.","");  
if(nn == null || nn == "null" || nn == "") {  
dbox.selectedIndex = 0;  
document.showLetter2.destBox.selectedIndex = 0;  
}  
else {  
sl.NewFol.value = nn;  
sl.MOV.value = "1";  
sl.submit();  
}  
}  
else {  
sl.MOV.value = "1";  
sl.submit();  
}  
}  
  
  
function MenuItem_MouseOver(p_oSender)  
{  
p_oSender.style.backgroundColor = "#ccc";  
var oLink = (p_oSender.all) ? p_oSender.all.tags("a")[0] : p_oSender.getElementsByTagName("a")[0];  
oLink.style.color = "#00f";  
oLink.style.textDecoration = "underline";  
}  
  
function MenuItem_MouseOut(p_oSender)  
{  
p_oSender.style.backgroundColor = "#fff";  
var oLink = (p_oSender.all) ? p_oSender.all.tags("a")[0] : p_oSender.getElementsByTagName("a")[0];  
oLink.style.color = "#000";  
oLink.style.textDecoration = "none";  
}  
  
function Reply_Click(p_oSender,p_oEvent)  
{  
// Hide any menu that might be displayed  
if(typeof g_oTimer != "undefined") ButtonMenu_Hide();  
  
var nOffsetX = (p_oEvent.layerX) ? (p_oEvent.layerX) : p_oEvent.offsetX;  
if(!document.getElementById) nOffsetX += 10;  
  
if((nOffsetX (p_oSender.offsetWidth-22)) || (navigator.userAgent.toLowerCase().indexOf("safari") != -1))  
{  
g_oButtonMenu = ylib_getObj("replyoptions");  
  
var x = ylib_getPageX(p_oSender);  
var y = ylib_getPageY(p_oSender);  
var h = ylib_getH(p_oSender);  
ylib_moveTo(g_oButtonMenu,x,y+h);  
g_oTimer = ButtonMenu_Show();  
  
g_oButtonMenu.onmouseover = ButtonMenu_MouseOver;  
g_oButtonMenu.onmouseout = ButtonMenu_MouseOut;  
}  
else Reply();  
}  
  
function Forward_Click(p_oSender, p_oEvent)  
{  
if(typeof g_oTimer != "undefined") ButtonMenu_Hide();  
  
var nOffsetX = (p_oEvent.layerX) ? (p_oEvent.layerX) : p_oEvent.offsetX;  
  
if(!document.getElementById) nOffsetX += 15;  
  
if((nOffsetX (p_oSender.offsetWidth-22)) || (navigator.userAgent.toLowerCase().indexOf("safari") != -1))  
{  
g_oButtonMenu = ylib_getObj("forwardoptions");  
  
var x = ylib_getPageX(p_oSender);  
var y = ylib_getPageY(p_oSender);  
var h = ylib_getH(p_oSender);  
ylib_moveTo(g_oButtonMenu,x,y+h);  
g_oTimer = ButtonMenu_Show();  
  
g_oButtonMenu.onmouseover = ButtonMenu_MouseOver;  
g_oButtonMenu.onmouseout = ButtonMenu_MouseOut;  
}  
else  
{  
document.compose.FWD.value = "1";  
document.compose.fwopt.value = "attach";  
document.compose.submit();  
}  
}  
  
function ForwardOption_Click(p_sOption)  
{  
document.compose.FWD.value = "1";  
document.compose.fwopt.value = p_sOption;  
document.compose.submit();  
}  
  
function ButtonMenu_Show()  
{  
ylib_show(g_oButtonMenu);  
return window.setTimeout("ButtonMenu_Hide()",1500);  
}  
  
function ButtonMenu_Hide()  
{  
window.clearTimeout(g_oTimer);  
g_oButtonMenu.onmouseover = null;  
g_oButtonMenu.onmouseout = null;  
ylib_hide(g_oButtonMenu);  
}  
  
function ButtonMenu_MouseOver()  
{  
if(g_oTimer)  
{  
window.clearTimeout(g_oTimer);  
ylib_show(g_oButtonMenu);  
}  
}  
  
function ButtonMenu_MouseOut()  
{  
g_oTimer = ButtonMenu_Show();  
}  
  
  
function Reply()  
{  
document.compose.REP.value = "1";  
document.compose.submit();  
}  
  
function ReplySMS(from)  
{  
from = from.replace(/\+/g, '%2b');  
var loc_href = '/ym/ComposeSMS?YY=11845  
loc_href = loc_href + from + "  
  
window.location.href = loc_href;  
}  
  
function ReplyAll()  
{  
document.compose.REPA.value = "1";  
document.compose.submit();  
}  
  
var pwWarningShown = false;  
function ShowPwWarning()  
{  
if (!pwWarningShown) {  
alert('Warning! You are about to enter a password in a form that will not be sent to Yahoo! Remember: Yahoo! will NEVER ask you for your password in an unsolicited phone call or an unsolicited email.');  
pwWarningShown = true;  
}  
}  
  
var noFormWarning = false;  
function ShowFormWarning()  
{  
if (noFormWarning) {  
return true;  
}  
var r = showModalDialog(  
"/ym/Static?file=FormWarning.html&YY=11845&order=down&sort=date&pos=0&view=a&head=b",  
null,  
"dialogWidth:456px;dialogHeight:230px;center:yes;resizeable:no;status:no;help:no;scroll:no"  
);  
if (r) {  
if (r.dontshow) {  
noFormWarning = true;  
window.open("/ym/Asynch?op=noformwarn&YY=11845&order=down&sort=date&pos=0&view=a&head=b", "asynch");  
}  
return r.send;  
}  
return false;  
} /SCRIPT  
  
TD/TDTD/TD  
  
META content="MSHTML 6.00.2800.1106" name=GENERATOR/HEAD  
  
BODY vLink=#0000ff link=#0000ff bgColor=white leftMargin=4 topMargin=4   
  
marginheight="4" marginwidth="4"  
  
DIV class=buttonmenu id=forwardoptions  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD onmouseover=MenuItem_MouseOver(this);   
  
onmouseout=MenuItem_MouseOut(this); noWrapA   
  
href="javascript:ForwardOption_Click('quoted');"As Inline Text/A/TD/TR  
  
TR  
  
TD onmouseover=MenuItem_MouseOver(this);   
  
onmouseout=MenuItem_MouseOut(this); noWrapA   
  
href="javascript:ForwardOption_Click('attach');"As   
  
Attachment/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/DIV  
  
DIV class=buttonmenu id=replyoptions  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD onmouseover=MenuItem_MouseOver(this);   
  
onmouseout=MenuItem_MouseOut(this); noWrapA   
  
href="javascript:Reply();"Reply To Sender/A/TD/TR  
  
TR  
  
TD onmouseover=MenuItem_MouseOver(this);   
  
onmouseout=MenuItem_MouseOut(this); noWrapA   
  
href="javascript:ReplyAll();"Reply To   
  
Everyone/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/DIV  
  
FORM name=compose   
  
action=/ym/Compose?box=Inboxhead=b   
  
method=postINPUT type=hidden name=REP INPUT type=hidden name=REPA INPUT   
  
type=hidden name=FWD INPUT type=hidden value=attach name=fwopt /FORM  
  
FORM name=spamform   
  
action=/ym/blocksender2?box=Inboxhead=b   
  
method=postINPUT type=hidden value=g3Essw5aC/3 name=.crumbINPUT type=hidden   
  
value=bot@fanfiction.com name=NE INPUT type=hidden value=1 name=ISSPAM   
  
/FORM  
  
SCRIPT  
function Help(link)  
{  
window.open(link,"help","width=400,height=500,scrollbars=yes,dependent=yes");  
}  
if (document.cookie != "" && document.cookie.indexOf("DAdo/A") == -1) {  
window.open("http://mail.yahoo.com", "_top");  
}  
  
var newWin=null;  
var onscreen=false;  
  
function NewWin(url,name,xpos,ypos,width,height)  
{  
newWin=window.open(  
url,  
name,  
"screenX="+xpos+",screenY="+ypos+",WIDTH="+width+",HEIGHT="+height+   
",location=0,resizable=1,status=0,titlebar=1,directories=0,toolbar=0,menubar=0,scrollbars=0,status=0"  
);  
newWin.focus();  
onscreen=true;   
} /SCRIPT  
  
DIV style="MARGIN-TOP: -4px"  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR bgColor=#dcdcdc  
  
TD noWrap colSpan=2 height=4SPACER height="1" width="1"   
  
type="block"/TD/TR  
  
TR  
  
TD width="99%"  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD noWrap colSpan=3 height=3SPACER height="1" width="1"   
  
type="block"/TD/TR  
  
TR  
  
TDA href="http://mail.yahoo.com/"IMG height=34   
  
alt="Yahoo! Mail"   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/mailma1.gif"   
  
width=250 border=0/A /TD  
  
TD noWrapFONT face=arial size=-1A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/letter/?http://www.yahoo.com"Yahoo!/A   
  
- A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/myref/pimnav/letter/?http://my.yahoo.com"My   
  
Yahoo!/A - A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/help/?http://help.yahoo.com/help/us/mail"Help/A   
  
/FONT /TD  
  
TD align=right  
  
SCRIPT language=JavaScript  
  
var pb_target="_blank";  
  
var pb_URL = new Array();  
  
pb_URL[1]="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=243098.2891634.4238018.1284474/D=mail/S=150500004:PB/A=1579788/R=0/id=flashurl/SIG=18a4batlh/*http://shop.store.yahoo.com/cgi-bin/clink?hp3+shopping:dmad/M=243098.2891634.4238018.1284474/D=mail/S=150500004:PB/A=1579788/R=1/1067569240+http://us.rmi.yahoo.com/rmi/http://www.compaq.com/rmi-framed-url/http://www.compaq.com/bridge/poweredby/smb/index-yahoo.html";  
  
var pb_flashfile="http://us.a1.yimg.com/us.yimg.com/a/1-/flash/hp/pb/pbhp_84x28_blu_yahoomail.swf";  
  
var pb_altURL="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=243098.2891634.4238018.1284474/D=mail/S=150500004:PB/A=1579788/R=2/id=altimgurl/SIG=18ac42c35/*http://shop.store.yahoo.com/cgi-bin/clink?hp3+shopping:dmad/M=243098.2891634.4238018.1284474/D=mail/S=150500004:PB/A=1579788/R=3/1067569240+http://us.rmi.yahoo.com/rmi/http://www.compaq.com/rmi-framed-url/http://www.compaq.com/bridge/poweredby/smb/index-yahoo.html";  
  
var pb_altimg="http://us.a1.yimg.com/us.yimg.com/a/1-/flash/hp/pb/pbhp_84x28_blu_yahoo.gif";  
  
var pb_width=84;  
  
var pb_height=28;  
  
var pb_FitNewWinHeight = new Array;  
  
var pb_FitNewWinWidth = new Array;  
  
pb_FitNewWinWidth[1] = 790;  
  
pb_FitNewWinHeight[1] = 590;  
  
/SCRIPT  
  
SCRIPT language=JavaScript   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/fs_pb_fitted_072002b.js"  
  
/SCRIPT  
  
NOSCRIPTA   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=243098.2891634.4238018.1284474/D=mail/S=150500004:PB/A=1579788/R=4/id=noscript/SIG=18ahedive/*http://shop.store.yahoo.com/cgi-bin/clink?hp3+shopping:dmad/M=243098.2891634.4238018.1284474/D=mail/S=150500004:PB/A=1579788/R=5/1067569240+http://us.rmi.yahoo.com/rmi/http://www.compaq.com/rmi-framed-url/http://www.compaq.com/bridge/poweredby/smb/index-yahoo.html"   
  
target=_blankIMG height=28   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/pbhp_84x28_blu_yahoo.gif"   
  
width=84 border=0/A /NOSCRIPT/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD vAlign=top noWrap align=right width="1%"  
  
FORM style="MARGIN-TOP: 0px; MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0px"   
  
action=http://srd.yahoo.com/fp=150500001st=yahoo/*http://search.yahoo.com/search   
  
target=_blankINPUT type=hidden value=ush1-mail name=fr   
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width=250 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR vAlign=top  
  
TD align=right width=17IMG height=30   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/sch_ang30_1.gif"   
  
width=17/TD  
  
TD vAlign=center align=middle bgColor=#dcdcdc  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDIMG height=16   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/stw2.gif"   
  
width=38/TD  
  
TDINPUT title="enter search terms here" size=12 name=p/TD  
  
TDINPUT type=submit value=Search/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/FORM/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/DIV  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=3 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD align=middle!-- adstart --A   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=260976.3704992.5015534.462559/D=mail/S=150500004:N/A=1726867/R=0/SIG=10t4908fu/*http://www.treeclassics.com"IMG   
  
height=60 alt=""   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/082003_tc_468x60_vsanta_15k3l.gif"   
  
width=468 border=0/A!-- adend --/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
SCRIPT  
var oKey = new ylib_keyevt();  
oKey.addKey(67,-1,"location='http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?rb=Inbox // Check Mail | CTRL-C  
oKey.addKey(80,-1,"location='http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Compose?YY=11845 // Compose | CTRL-P  
oKey.addKey(70,-1,"location='http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Folders?YY=11845 // Folders | CTRL-F  
oKey.addKey(83,-1,"location='http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Search?YY=11845 // Search | CTRL-S  
oKey.addKey(72,-1,"location='http://help.yahoo.com/help/us/mail'","shift+ctrl"); // Help | CTRL-H  
/SCRIPT  
  
SCRIPT language=javascript !--   
function init()   
{   
if (oBw.ie||oBw.dom) {   
ypim_initMenu('mail','addr','cal','note'); // initiates the drop down menus   
document.onkeydown = function(evt) { oKey.keyevent(evt); }  
}  
OnLoad(); // do not delete  
}  
  
function OnLoad()  
{  
// noop by default  
// redefine as needed  
}  
  
onload=init  
//-- /SCRIPT  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=tabhi width="1%"  
  
TABLE id=mailTb cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=tabhia id=mail1  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/mail/*http://mail.yahoo.com"IMG   
  
height=24 alt="Yahoo! Mail" hspace=4   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/mailbr1.gif"   
  
width=24 border=0 name=iconmail/A/TD  
  
TD class=tabhit noWrapA   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/mail/*http://mail.yahoo.com"Mail/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD class=tabhia id=mailBtn vAlign=centerA   
  
onclick="ypim_prepareMail(); return ypim_showMenu('mail')"   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/mail/*http://mail.yahoo.com"IMG   
  
height=24   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/downbr1.gif"   
  
width=10 border=0 name=arr_mail/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD class=tablor width="1%"  
  
TABLE id=addrTb cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=tabloa id=addr1  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/ab/*http://address.yahoo.com/yab/us"IMG   
  
height=24 alt="Yahoo! Address Book" hspace=4   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/abbr1.gif"   
  
width=24 border=0 name=iconaddr/A/TD  
  
TD class=tablot noWrapA   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/ab/*http://address.yahoo.com/yab/us"Addresses/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD class=tabloa id=addrBtn vAlign=centerA   
  
onclick="ypim_prepareAddr(); return ypim_showMenu('addr')"   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/ab/*http://address.yahoo.com/yab/us"IMG   
  
height=24   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/downbr1.gif"   
  
width=10 border=0 name=arr_addr/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD class=tablor width="1%"  
  
TABLE id=calTb cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=tabloa id=cal1  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/cal/*http://calendar.yahoo.com"IMG   
  
height=24 alt="Yahoo! Calendar" hspace=4   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/calbr1.gif"   
  
width=24 border=0 name=iconcal/A/TD  
  
TD class=tablot noWrapA   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/cal/*http://calendar.yahoo.com"Calendar/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD class=tabloa id=calBtn vAlign=centerA   
  
onclick="ypim_prepareCal(); return ypim_showMenu('cal')"   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/cal/*http://calendar.yahoo.com"IMG   
  
height=24   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/downbr1.gif"   
  
width=10 border=0 name=arr_cal/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD class=tablor width="1%"  
  
TABLE id=noteTb cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=tabloa id=note1  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/np/*http://notepad.yahoo.com"IMG   
  
height=24 alt="Yahoo! Notepad" hspace=4   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/npdbr1.gif"   
  
width=24 border=0 name=iconnote/A/TD  
  
TD class=tablot noWrapA   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/np/*http://notepad.yahoo.com"Notepad/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD class=tabloa id=noteBtn vAlign=centerA   
  
onclick="ypim_prepareNote(); return ypim_showMenu('note')"   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/pimnav/np/*http://notepad.yahoo.com"IMG   
  
height=24   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/downbr1.gif"   
  
width=10 border=0 name=arr_note/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD class=tabnone align=right   
  
width="95%"Bdvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo.com/B [A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Logout?YY=11845YY=11845"Sign   
  
Out/A] /TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR class=bgd bgColor=#e4ecf6  
  
TD align=left  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=2 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=tbutton   
  
onclick="window.open('/ym/ShowFolder?rb=InboxYN=1', '_top')"   
  
width=100A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?rb=InboxYN=1"Check   
  
Mail/A /TD  
  
TD/TD  
  
TD class=tbutton   
  
onclick="window.open('/ym/Compose?YY=11845head=b', '_top')"   
  
width=100A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Compose?YY=11845head=b"Compose/A   
  
/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD vAlign=bottom align=right  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=bge bgColor=#e4ecf6A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/nav/?http://billing.mail.yahoo.com/bm/Upgrades"   
  
target=_blankMail Upgrades/A - A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Search?YY=11845head=b"Search   
  
Mail/A - A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Options?YY=11845head=b"BMail   
  
Options/B/A /TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
SCRIPT  
function OnLoad()  
{  
document.compose.REP.value = "";  
document.compose.REPA.value = "";  
document.compose.FWD.value = "";  
} /SCRIPT  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=bgd bgColor=#9bbad6 height=4IMG height=3   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/space.gif"   
  
width=2/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=bgd vAlign=top width=150 bgColor=#9bbad6  
  
SCRIPT  
function AddFolder()  
{  
var nn = window.prompt("Please enter a name for your folder.","");  
if (nn != null && nn != "null" && nn != "") {  
var nn_escaped = "";  
var nn_len = nn.length;  
for (i = 0 ; i nn_len ; i++) {  
var nn_asc = nn.charCodeAt(i);  
if (nn_asc 128) {  
nn_escaped += nn.charAt(i);  
} else {  
nn_escaped += escape(nn.charAt(i));  
}  
}  
  
var str = "/ym/Folders?ADD=1&Name=" + nn_escaped + "&.crumb=8N2g/q0RHDD&.done=" + escape(document.URL) + "  
window.open(str, "_top");  
}  
}  
  
function TogglePersonal()  
{  
window.open(  
"/ym/Welcome?pers=1&.done="   
+   
escape("/ym/ShowLetter?box=Inbox&MsgId=3393_175841_9724_1273_1031_0_339_1863_4002472778&inc=&num=&Search=&YY=11845&order=down&sort=date&pos=0&view=a&head=b")   
+   
"&YY=11845&order=down&sort=date&pos=0&view=a&head=b",   
"_top"  
);  
} /SCRIPT  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=2 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD height=6/TD/TR  
  
TR class=ftitle  
  
TD colSpan=2 A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Folders?YY=11845head=b"BFolders/B/A   
  
SMALL[A href="javascript:AddFolder()"Add/A]/SMALL /TD/TR  
  
TR class=fhi  
  
TD noWrap width="1%" IMG height=16   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/inbo1.gif"   
  
width=16 /TD  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?rb=Inboxhead=b"Inbox/A   
  
/TD/TR  
  
TR class=flo  
  
TD noWrap width="1%" IMG height=16   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/dftc1.gif"   
  
width=16 /TD  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?rb=Drafthead=b"Draft/A   
  
/TD/TR  
  
TR class=flo  
  
TD noWrap width="1%" IMG height=16   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/sntc1.gif"   
  
width=16 /TD  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?rb=Senthead=b"Sent/A   
  
/TD/TR  
  
TR class=flo  
  
TD noWrap width="1%" IMG height=16   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/blkc1.gif"   
  
width=16 /TD  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?rb=%40B%40Bulkhead=b"Bulk/A   
  
SMALL[A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?EB=1head=b"Empty/A]/SMALL   
  
/TD/TR  
  
TR class=flo  
  
TD noWrap width="1%" IMG height=16   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/tshc1.gif"   
  
width=16 /TD  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?rb=Trashhead=b"Trash/A   
  
SMALL[A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?ET=1head=b"Empty/A]/SMALL   
  
/TD/TR  
  
TR  
  
TD colSpan=2 height=5IMG height=5 alt=""   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/space.gif"   
  
width=5 /TD/TR  
  
TR class=flo  
  
TD colSpan=2!--X--  
  
P  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=245829.2916373.4772318.2058947/D=mail/S=150500004:SW1/A=1730613/R=0/SIG=12a42ohq4/*https://qspace.iplace.com/cobrands/27/order1_1.asp?p=1sc=1485sb36"   
  
target=_blankIMG height=25   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/cc_b_25x25_0803_11.gif"   
  
width=25 border=0/A/TD  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=245829.2916373.4772318.2058947/D=mail/S=150500004:SW1/A=1730613/R=1/SIG=12a42ohq4/*https://qspace.iplace.com/cobrands/27/order1_1.asp?p=1sc=1485sb36"   
  
target=_blankFONT size=2BDo you know BRyour credit   
  
status?/B/FONT/A /TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE!--X--/P/TD/TR  
  
TR class=flo  
  
TD colSpan=2!--X--  
  
P  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=260589.3930431.5231967.1918590/D=mail/S=150500004:SW2/A=1790981/R=0/SIG=13jkeaa4e/*http://citi.bridgetrack.com/cbol/yahoo/CC1D.htm?BTData=4021A7A72667E675D57434CA8B3A7A8A592808E85FDF1E8FDF96962B74"IMG   
  
height=25   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/100125x25_hb1-srya.gif"   
  
width=25 border=0/A/TD  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=260589.3930431.5231967.1918590/D=mail/S=150500004:SW2/A=1790981/R=1/SIG=13jkeaa4e/*http://citi.bridgetrack.com/cbol/yahoo/CC1D.htm?BTData=4021A7A72667E675D57434CA8B3A7A8A592808E85FDF1E8FDF96962B74"   
  
target=_blankFONT size=2FREE Sony DVD player -   
  
DetailsBR/FONT/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/P/TD/TR  
  
TR class=flo  
  
TD colSpan=2  
  
P  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=236179.2446412.3884444.2225282/D=mail/S=150500004:SW3/A=1763362/R=0/SIG=10svmjo69/*http://efax.mail.yahoo.com"   
  
target=_blankIMG height=25   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/fax_email_25x25.gif"   
  
width=25 border=0/A/TD  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=236179.2446412.3884444.2225282/D=mail/S=150500004:SW3/A=1763362/R=1/SIG=10svmjo69/*http://efax.mail.yahoo.com"   
  
target=_blankFONT size=2Get Your FREEBRY! Mail Fax   
  
Number/FONT/A /TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/P/TD/TR  
  
TR class=flo  
  
TD colSpan=2!--X--  
  
P  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=246920.4069575.5281547.2135186/D=mail/S=150500004:SW4/A=1739947/R=0/SIG=12jr5d0th/*https://www.gotomypc.com/tr/yh/cpm/mail/SW4/25x25PC_10/g22lp?Target=mm/g22lp.tmpl"IMG   
  
height=25   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/25x25_PC-icon.gif"   
  
width=25 border=0/A/TD  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=246920.4069575.5281547.2135186/D=mail/S=150500004:SW4/A=1739947/R=1/SIG=12g5p5de8/*https://www.gotomypc.com/tr/yh/cpm/mail/SW4/25chtext10/PC?Target=mm/g22lp.tmpl"   
  
target=_blankFONT size=2Access Your OfficeBRPC from   
  
Home/FONT/A   
  
/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE!--X--/P/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD class=bgd width=8 bgColor=#9bbad6IMG height=2   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/space.gif" width=8/TD  
  
TD vAlign=top bgColor=white  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=bgd bgColor=#9bbad6IMG height=5   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/rdul1.gif"   
  
width=5/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD colSpan=2/TD/TR  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
onmouseover="window.status='From: bot@fanfiction.com, Subject: [FanFiction.Net] Review Alert!';return true"   
  
onmouseout="window.status=window.defaultStatus;return true"   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?box=Inboxhead=b"Previous/A   
  
A   
  
onmouseover="self.status='From: bot@fanfiction.com, Subject: [FanFiction.Net] Review Alert!';return true"   
  
onmouseout="window.status=window.defaultStatus;return true"   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?box=Inboxhead=b"Next/A   
  
A   
  
onmouseover="window.status='Folder: Inbox';return true"   
  
onmouseout="window.status=window.defaultStatus;return true"   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?box=Inboxhead=b"Back   
  
to Messages/A /TD  
  
TD vAlign=bottom align=rightA   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?box=Inboxhead=b"   
  
target=_blankPrintable View/A A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?box=Inboxhead=b"Full   
  
Headers/A /TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
FORM name=showLetter   
  
action=/ym/ShowLetter?Search=head=b   
  
method=postINPUT type=hidden value=XTqyV6RTqz/ name=.crumbINPUT   
  
type=hidden value=3393_175841_9724_1273_1031_0_339_1863_4002472778   
  
name=MsgId INPUT type=hidden value=Inbox name=box INPUT type=hidden   
  
name=MOV INPUT type=hidden name=NewFol   
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=3 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR class=bbar bgColor=#3f6c96  
  
TD  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=1 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton type=submit value= name=DEL/TD  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton id=replytop onclick=Reply_Click(this,event); type=button value=Reply/TD  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton id=forwardtop onclick=Forward_Click(this,event); type=button value=Forward/TD  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton onclick=document.spamform.submit(); type=button value=/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD noWrap align=right  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=1 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDSELECT title="Move checked items" onchange=SynchMoves(1)   
  
name=destBox OPTION selectedMove to folder.../OPTION   
  
OPTION value=@NEW[New Folder]/OPTION/SELECT /TD  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton onclick=Move() type=button value=OK/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/FORM  
  
TABLE class=barlink cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD  
  
TABLE cellPadding=8 width="100%"  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR class=frmb  
  
TDThis message is not flagged. [ A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?box=Inboxhead=b"Flag   
  
Message/A - A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?box=Inboxhead=b"Mark   
  
as Unread/A ] /TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=3 width="100%"   
  
border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR vAlign=top  
  
TR class=bge  
  
TD vAlign=top noWrap   
  
align=rightBSMALLDate:/SMALL/B/TD  
  
TD width="100%"SMALLThu, 30 Oct 2003 13:19:17   
  
-0800/SMALL/TD/TR  
  
TR class=bge  
  
TD vAlign=top noWrap   
  
align=rightBSMALLTo:/SMALL/B/TD  
  
TD   
  
width="100%"SMALLdvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo.com/SMALL/TD/TR  
  
TR class=bge  
  
TD vAlign=top noWrap   
  
align=rightBSMALLFrom:/SMALL/B/TD  
  
TD width="100%"SMALL"bot@fanfiction.com"   
  
BA   
  
href="javascript:document.frmAddAddrs.submit()"Add   
  
to Address Book/A/B/SMALL/TD/TR  
  
TR class=bge  
  
TD vAlign=top noWrap   
  
align=rightBSMALLSubject:/SMALL/B/TD  
  
TD width="100%"SMALL[FanFiction.Net] Review   
  
Alert!/SMALL/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD vAlign=top bgColor=#eeeeee  
  
FORM name=frmAddAddrs   
  
action=http://address.mail.yahoo.com/yab/us?v=YM.intl=us   
  
method=post  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%"   
  
border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR vAlign=top  
  
TD align=left bgColor=#eeeeeeFONT face=Arial   
  
size=-1INPUT type=hidden   
  
value=bot@fanfiction.com, name=fn INPUT   
  
type=hidden value=, name=ln INPUT type=hidden   
  
value=bot@fanfiction.com, name=e INPUT   
  
type=hidden value=1 name=m INPUT type=hidden   
  
value=http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?MsgId=3393_175841_9724_1273_1031_0_339_1863_4002472778YY=11845   
  
name=.done   
  
/FONT/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/FORM/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLEBR  
  
DIV id=message  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0 ?  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDPRETT-------------------  
  
Do not use the reply button to respond to the reviewer.   
  
The reviewer's identity is displayed below.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hiyayaka,   
  
  
  
The following review has been submitted to: Weirdness of life Chapter:   
  
1  
  
  
  
From: Dark Lady of Slytherin   
  
(A href="http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=216969" target=_blankhttp://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=216969/A)  
  
OMG, that has got to be the worst fic I have read. Now don't get me   
  
wrong, there is hope for it. You need someone to read over it, pick out   
  
your spelling mistakes and manage something with whatever plot you might   
  
have in there. It's cliched for that matter.   
  
Who the heck at Alex, Michiri? Hotaru's name is spelt wrong, and Serena   
  
(Usagi) would never leave the Senshi.  
  
Your grammar, is repulsive. The sentence have so many mistakes, I'm   
  
surprised you got a review in the least. It's too short, there is nothing   
  
to it. The way it is written its like you've never written before.  
  
Requesting that you get five reviews before you'll update again is   
  
stupid. People won't review for the sake of reading more, especially if the   
  
story has so many mistakes in them.  
  
Please if you're going to use some American names use all the   
  
characters in that name. Or use all Japanese names.  
  
Serena- Usagi  
  
Amy- Ami  
  
Raye- Rei  
  
Lita - Makoto  
  
Mina - Minako  
  
Darien - Mamoru  
  
Hotaru- Hotaru  
  
Michelle- Michiru  
  
Amara- Haruka  
  
Trista- Setsuna  
  
Mixing the names is horrible. Fans of the Japanese names, won't want to   
  
read when they find out that you use both. Same with the American   
  
names.  
  
I'd suggest you work really hard at making this fic better. Or you'll   
  
never see another review. Some people leave sympathy reviews, some   
  
people just don't know how to say the truth and leave a little "I like this"   
  
review. I won't do that. I won't sit back and let some author continue   
  
to write something that just isn't working right. If you want help.   
  
Email me, I'll help you.  
  
/TT/PRE/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/DIV/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
FORM name=showLetter2   
  
action=/ym/ShowLetter?YY=11845head=b   
  
method=postINPUT type=hidden value=XTqyV6RTqz/ name=.crumbINPUT   
  
type=hidden value=3393_175841_9724_1273_1031_0_339_1863_4002472778   
  
name=MsgId INPUT type=hidden value=Inbox name=box INPUT type=hidden   
  
name=MOV INPUT type=hidden name=NewFol   
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=3 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR class=bbar bgColor=#3f6c96  
  
TD  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=1 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton type=submit value= name=DEL/TD  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton id=replytop onclick=Reply_Click(this,event); type=button value=Reply/TD  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton id=forwardtop onclick=Forward_Click(this,event); type=button value=Forward/TD  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton onclick=document.spamform.submit(); type=button value=/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD noWrap align=right  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=1 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDSELECT title="Move checked items" onchange=SynchMoves(2)   
  
name=destBox OPTION selectedMove to folder.../OPTION   
  
OPTION value=@NEW[New Folder]/OPTION/SELECT /TD  
  
TDINPUT class=fbutton onclick=Move() type=button value=OK/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/FORM  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD colSpan=2/TD/TR  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
onmouseover="window.status='From: bot@fanfiction.com, Subject: [FanFiction.Net] Review Alert!';return true"   
  
onmouseout="window.status=window.defaultStatus;return true"   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?box=Inboxhead=b"Previous/A   
  
A   
  
onmouseover="self.status='From: bot@fanfiction.com, Subject: [FanFiction.Net] Review Alert!';return true"   
  
onmouseout="window.status=window.defaultStatus;return true"   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter?box=Inboxhead=b"Next/A   
  
A   
  
onmouseover="window.status='Folder: Inbox';return true"   
  
onmouseout="window.status=window.defaultStatus;return true"   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?box=Inboxhead=b"Back   
  
to Messages/A /TD  
  
TD align=rightA   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowLetter/file.txt?box=Inboxhead=b"Save   
  
Message Text/A /TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
TR  
  
TD class=bgd bgColor=#9bbad6 colSpan=2IMG height=2 alt=""   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/space.gif"   
  
width=40/TD  
  
TD vAlign=top bgColor=white  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR class=bgd bgColor=#9bbad6  
  
TD width=5 height=5IMG height=5 alt=""   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/rddl1.gif"   
  
width=5/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR class=bgd bgColor=#e4ecf6  
  
TD align=left  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=2 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=tbutton   
  
onclick="window.open('/ym/ShowFolder?rb=InboxYN=1', '_top')"   
  
width=100A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/ShowFolder?rb=InboxYN=1"Check   
  
Mail/A /TD  
  
TD/TD  
  
TD class=tbutton   
  
onclick="window.open('/ym/Compose?YY=11845head=b', '_top')"   
  
width=100A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Compose?YY=11845head=b"Compose/A   
  
/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD  
  
TD vAlign=bottom align=right  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD class=bge bgColor=#e4ecf6A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/nav/?http://billing.mail.yahoo.com/bm/Upgrades"   
  
target=_blankMail Upgrades/A - A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Search?YY=11845head=b"Search   
  
Mail/A - A   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Options?YY=11845head=b"BMail   
  
Options/B/A /TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE  
  
CENTER  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=4 border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TDA   
  
href="http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com/ym/Welcome?YY=11845-   
  
A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/footer/ab/?http://address.yahoo.com/yab/us"Address   
  
Book/A - A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/footer/cal/?http://calendar.yahoo.com"Calendar/A   
  
- A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/footer/note/?http://notepad.yahoo.com"Notepad/A/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/CENTERBR  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=0 cellPadding=0 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR  
  
TD bgColor=#a0b8c8  
  
TABLE cellSpacing=1 cellPadding=1 width="100%" border=0  
  
TBODY  
  
TR vAlign=top bgColor=#ffffff  
  
TD align=middleFONT face=arial size=-2A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://address.yahoo.com/"AddressBook/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://auctions.yahoo.com/"Auctions/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://autos.yahoo.com/"Autos/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://briefcase.yahoo.com/"Briefcase/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://calendar.yahoo.com/"Calendar/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://chat.yahoo.com/"Chat/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://classifieds.yahoo.com/"Classifieds/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://finance.yahoo.com/"Finance/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://games.yahoo.com/"Games/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://geocities.yahoo.com/"Geocities/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://greetings.yahoo.com/"Greetings/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://groups.yahoo.com/"Groups/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://health.yahoo.com/"Health/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://astrology.yahoo.com/yastro/"Horoscopes/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://hotjobs.yahoo.com/"HotJobs/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://www.yahooligans.com/"Kids/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://mail.yahoo.com/"Mail/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://maps.yahoo.com/"Maps/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://members.yahoo.com/"MemberDirectory/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://messenger.yahoo.com/"Messenger/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://mobile.yahoo.com/"Mobile/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://movies.yahoo.com/"Movies/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://launch.yahoo.com/"Music/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://my.yahoo.com/"MyYahoo!/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://news.yahoo.com/"News/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://paydirect.yahoo.com/"PayDirect/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://personals.yahoo.com/"Personals/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://pets.yahoo.com/"Pets/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://photos.yahoo.com/"Photos/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://platinum.yahoo.com/"Platinum/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://shopping.yahoo.com/"Shopping/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://sports.yahoo.com/"Sports/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://tv.yahoo.com/"TV/A ·   
  
A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://travel.yahoo.com/"Travel/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://weather.yahoo.com/"Weather/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://yp.yahoo.com/"YellowPages/A   
  
· A   
  
href="http://us.rd.yahoo.com/footer/*http://docs.yahoo.com/docs/family/more.html"more.../A/FONT/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE/TD/TR/TBODY/TABLE!-- SpaceID=150500004 loc=FOOT noad --  
  
SCRIPT language=javascript var ADFadids = "1522466,1522468,1453288,1453290,1579788,1730613,1790981,1763362,1739947,1726867,1544483,1052425"; function ADFlaunch() {var w; var l="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=224039.2020109.3495275.1958505/D=mail/S=150500004:FOOT2/A=1052425/R=0/id=adfeedback/SIG=12ern1fgq/*http://promo.yahoo.com/adfeedback/?page=150500004:FOOT2 w=window.open(l,"AdFeedbackWin","toolbar=no,scrollbars=yes,resizable,location=no,height=400,width=640"); }/SCRIPT  
  
CENTERSMALLBRCopyright © 1994-2003 A   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=224039.2020109.3495275.1958505/D=mail/S=150500004:FOOT2/A=1052425/R=1/SIG=11n7g195d/*http://rd.yahoo.com/mail_us/tos/?http://www.yahoo.com"   
  
target=_blankYahoo!/A Inc. All rights reserved. A   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=224039.2020109.3495275.1958505/D=mail/S=150500004:FOOT2/A=1052425/R=2/SIG=1136qnvkg/*http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/"Terms   
  
of Service/A - A   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=224039.2020109.3495275.1958505/D=mail/S=150500004:FOOT2/A=1052425/R=3/SIG=11lp7krrc/*http://docs.yahoo.com/info/copyright/copyright.html"Copyright   
  
Policy/A - A   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=224039.2020109.3495275.1958505/D=mail/S=150500004:FOOT2/A=1052425/R=4/SIG=11he80eif/*http://docs.yahoo.com/info/guidelines/mail.html"Guidelines/A   
  
- A href="javascript:ADFlaunch()"Ad Feedback/ABRNOTICE: We collect   
  
personal information on this site.BRTo learn more about how we use your   
  
information, see our A   
  
href="http://rd.yahoo.com/M=224039.2020109.3495275.1958505/D=mail/S=150500004:FOOT2/A=1052425/R=5/SIG=11b5p6lhe/*http://privacy.yahoo.com/privacy/us/mail/"Privacy   
  
Policy/A/SMALL/CENTER  
  
SCRIPT var ypim_RD_URL = "http://us.rd.yahoo.com/mail_us"; var ypim_MA_Farm_URL = "http://us.f806.mail.yahoo.com"; var ypim_AB_URL = "http://address.yahoo.com/yab/us"; var ypim_CA_URL = "http://calendar.yahoo.com"; var ypim_NP_URL = "http://notepad.yahoo.com"; var ypim_MA_YY = "8243"; var ypim_IMG = "http://us.i1.yimg.com/us.yimg.com/i/us/pim"; var ypim_Loc = "us"; var ypim_MA_Help = "http://help.yahoo.com/help/us/mail/"; var ypim_IsCalendarView = false; var ypim_IsNotepadView = false; var ypim_i18n_CheckMail = "Check Mail"; var ypim_i18n_Compose = "Compose"; var ypim_i18n_Folders = "Folders"; var ypim_i18n_Search = "Search"; var ypim_i18n_Options = "Options"; var ypim_i18n_Help = "Help"; var ypim_i18n_AddContact = "Add Contact"; var ypim_i18n_AddCategory = "Add Category"; var ypim_i18n_AddList = "Add List"; var ypim_i18n_ViewContacts = "View Contacts"; var ypim_i18n_ViewLists = "View Lists"; var ypim_i18n_Quickbuilder = "Quickbuilder"; var ypim_i18n_ImportContacts = "Import Contacts"; var ypim_i18n_Synchronize = "Synchronize"; var ypim_i18n_AddressesOptions = "Addresses Options"; var ypim_i18n_AddressesHelp = "Addresses Help"; var ypim_i18n_AddEvent = "Add Event"; var ypim_i18n_AddTask = "Add Task"; var ypim_i18n_AddBirthday = "Add Birthday"; var ypim_i18n_Day = "Day"; var ypim_i18n_Week = "Week"; var ypim_i18n_Month = "Month"; var ypim_i18n_Year = "Year"; var ypim_i18n_EventList = "Event List"; var ypim_i18n_Reminders = "Reminders"; var ypim_i18n_Tasks = "Tasks"; var ypim_i18n_Sharing = "Sharing"; var ypim_i18n_Synchronize = "Synchronize"; var ypim_i18n_CalendarOptions = "Calendar Options"; var ypim_i18n_CalendarHelp = "Calendar Help"; var ypim_i18n_AddNote = "Add Note"; var ypim_i18n_AddFolder = "Add Folder"; var ypim_i18n_ViewNotes = "View Notes"; var ypim_i18n_NotepadOptions = "Notepad Options"; var ypim_i18n_NotepadHelp = "Notepad Help"; /SCRIPT  
  
SCRIPT   
  
src="Yahoo! Mail - dvlgirl2hiyayaka@yahoo_com_files/pulldowns.js"/SCRIPT  
  
DIV id=mail/DIV  
  
DIV id=addr/DIV  
  
DIV id=cal/DIV  
  
DIV class=menubg id=note/DIVIFRAME name=asynch src="about:blank" width=0   
  
height=0/IFRAME!-- v3.5.2.5 1067376062 --!-- 0.10932 --!-- web80606.mail.yahoo.com compressed/chunked Thu Oct 30 19:00:40 PST 2003 --/BODY/HTML 


	3. to school we go!

Hi. I'm glad some of you like the story. As for lady of slytherin ...I checked out her profile and if she does not like senshi betrayal stories to get out of my face. And she has got to quit sending me bad reviews on her old log in. There's a thing called profile. I did not remove the review so you can all read it. I suggest she reads stories from the sailor moon only section. There are less betayal there.  
  
Oh and did anyone read stories by Hikari-chan? Her stories are soo good!( she writes gundam wing and sm crossovers) Here are the names in case you don't know who they are. Alex is Amara Michelle is Michiru Serena is Usagi Darien is Mamoru Rei is Raye Thank you  
  
At the train station..  
Serena and Hotaru observed their surrounding very carefully. The letter from hogwarts had clearly stated the train was at station one and three quarters. The train station was built from dull gray bricks and lots of muggles in their twenties walked around. The air was stuffy, hot and loud with the occasional cry from a random child.  
Alex and Michiru had already gone on the train while Serena and Hotaru checked out the book shop near the station. Serena felt stress and it got hotter. She pulled at the collar of her shirt hoping to free some heat from her clothes. Uh-ha. She's really frustrated now.  
" Calm down Serena! Look over there." Hotaru shifted Serena's attention to a plum red hair lady walking out of the wall between station's one and two. She has to be a witch! None of the muggles seem to notice that she was there until she was at least four feet from the wall. Hotaru and Serena looked at each other and raced pass the woman and through the wall.  
It was like a completely different place on the other side of the wall. There stands the biggest red train Serena has ever seen in her life. It seems to go on forever! Looking at Hotaru she could tell they were thinking the same thoughts.  
They got on the train and separated to find Alex and Michiru. A few compartments later, Serena ran into Draco Malfoy. Mr. Cold, mysterious and handsome! ( I think he's cool.) "We met again Serena," he bent down and kissed her hands. She could feel her cheeks heat up at his antics. I will not blush. I will not blush! He's so charming to her. " Nice to see you to Mr. Malfoy. Have you seen my friends anywhere on this train?" she asked. " After all, you are a perfect are you not?"  
Malfoy sent her a piercing look. It felt like someone pinched her heart when she looked at his face. Of course he does not know that. She cannot let him know it. This is not love. This is lust. Yes. nothing but lust. ( Hiyayaka: "There's a fine line between love, lust and attraction. There is no love first sight either. Romeo and Juliet has never been attracted to anyone before and so cannot tell the difference between the two. They sure pay a dear price for that one mistake. Shame really.")  
Draco simply grabs hold of Sere's arm and half dragged her past many compartments, ignoring her protests. Not even bothering to knock he pushed open the compartment doors and enter. Alex and Michelle looked up from where they are seated.  
Dumbledore inspected all the students in the great hall. He gave the usual speech and then the first years were sorted. "Students before you may eat, I want you to welcome some new students to this school. Alex and Michelle will be in the seventh year and they have already been sorted. Hufflepuff! Serena and Hotaru will be in the second year and they are Slytherins!"  
Alex and Michelle appeared at the Hufflepuff table while Serena and Hotaru walked out from the shadows. Almost the whole male population were entice by their beauty and grace. ( Hiyayaka: let me redesign the school robes) Their long black dress like robes billow in an unseen wind. The sleeves ended at the elbow, trimmed with soft silver laces. Serena had her long silver-gold hair tied in a ponytail behind her. On her neck rests a silver chain with a single teardrop pearl on it.  
Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was practically drooling all over the table. Serena caught his eyes. Draco quickly tried to wipe the drool off his chin with his sleeves. Serena sat by Draco with Hotaru by her side. She turn around and....  
  
Hope you like it. The next chap will come out next month. Yes it will be really long. I'm trying! Thanks for reviews all! 


	4. author's sad, sad note

I'm sorry but it was so sad I had to put it on here. I can only hope some would stop it. My friend forward this link to me and there are instructions to post it for all to see. It's horrible! || |c8f58bdbbe8392b476141 | 


End file.
